powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Monster of Global Proportions
A Monster of Global Proportions is the 25th episode of Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Summary The kids host a world teen summit at Angel Grove High. Lord Zedd sends Goldar and the putties to kidnap their international guests so they can be converted into Dark Rangers. Plot to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) (Archive Footage Only) **Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) (Archive Footage Only) **Judy as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) (Archive Footage Only) **Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) (Morphed Dialogue) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd **Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Alex Borstein as Four Head (voice) *Michal Yannai as Tamara *??? as Charlie *??? as Themba *??? as Boris *??? as Chun Mei *??? as Pablo Song *5-4-1 Errors *It's never explained where the chocolate Power Coins came from or how they were created so quickly. Likewise, there is no explanation for how Goldar was fooled, however briefly, by the fake coins when the Rangers appeared fully morphed with the real Power Coins visible in their Morphers. Additionally, in “Return of an Old Friend”, the Rangers instantly demorphed when they surrendered their Power Coins to Goldar, which he apparently forgot. Also, there are two Sabertooth Tiger coins in the box instead of one with the other replacing the white tiger coin. *When the Rangers use the Power Blaster on Four Head, the Power Cannon charge blast is shown when Four Head is struck (as this is how the monster was temporarily defeated in Dairanger). *After the Four Head is grown to giant size, there is debris visible on the ground when the Rangers summon their Zords, even though the monster wasn't show destroying any buildings. This is a result of reusing Zyuranger footage. *The five Rangers call for the Thunder Megazord, however the Red Dragon Thunderzord and White Tigerzord warrior modes are used instead prior to the Mega Tigerzord assembly. Notes *All unmorphed scenes of Jason and Zack are taken from some unaired footage from "The Wanna-Be Ranger", while Trini's unmorphed scenes are from "Bloom of Doom". *First appearance of Tor the Shuttlezord and the Thunder Ultrazord configuration. *Three shots of the Thunder Ultrazord sequence are cut from the original Dairanger footage: The formation due to Japanese writing, Tor landing on Four Head, and a closeup of Four Head's hand poking out from beneath Tor's undercarriage. The shot of Tor's transformation from turtle to warrior mode was also cropped due to Japanese writing. See Also (Four Head first appearance). (Zord battle). Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode